Confused
by KawaiiUsa
Summary: Allen has to share a hotel room for a mission with the obnoxious Lavi. Allen hasn't got much to eat, and Lavi offers his help, but does Lavi also have other things in mind? There is yaoi in this, so beware!
1. Chapter 1

Allen was fast asleep in his bed. He tossed and turned until he jolted up. He sat in the silent darkness for a couple of seconds before resting back down on his pillow. He closed his eyes. He suddenly noticed how cold it was in the room. What was only a couple of minutes felt like hours as Allen could not go back to sleep. Instead he sat up and held his stomach as it began to grumble. He shut his eyes closed tight.

"Beansprout?"

Allen looked over and saw Lavi, who he shared the hotel room with looking at him from his own bed. Lavi's elbow was bent, supporting his head up with his palm on the side of his face. It was obvious that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Allen hoped that he was wearing some form of pants under the covers.

"Everything okay?"

Allen shut his eyes again as his stomach began to growl. "Um... I'm kinda hungry..." said Allen.

Lavi sat up and walked over to his bag where he pulled out an apple. He was in fact wearing pants, which made Allen worry a little less."I was saving it for later but you can have it if you want." Allen looked up at Lavi who approached him.

"No, Lavi, that's your food, your eat it." Lavi frowned and stood over the young boy for a minute. "Nah, the old panda gave me this. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but fruit's not really my thing. Here." Lavi shoved the apple onto Allen's chest. Allen took hold of and began biting into it.

Lavi walked back over to his own bed and sat down, suddenly jumping back when he looked at Allen, who had already finished the apple. Lavi got under the covers and started laughing. "Man, you were hungry. Huh?" Allen's stomach started grumbling again.

Lavi sighed. "Why don't you come over here with me?" Lavi asked. Allen got out of his own bed and went over to the other boy's bed. "

"Um..."

"What?"

"Can't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

" It's freezing in here."

"Then get under the covers, beansprout."

Allen flashed an annoyed look at Lavi who replied by laughing. He slid under the covers. Allen felt like he had just stepped into an oven. "What the hell? How did you manage to get it so hot under here?" Lavi chuckled. "I'm a walking heater."

The two boys lay facing each other. "So, Allen, you still cold?"

"Hey, you learned my name!"

Lavi smiled at Allen. Allen thought this was creepy because he held it for a couple of seconds. Allen suddenly knew why. Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen's upper arms and pulled him in close. "Lavi, what are you doing?"

Lavi looked down at Allen and said, "You didn't answer my question, so I'm gonna assume that it was a 'no'."

Allen stay still for a couple of seconds. Then, he wrapped his own arms around Lavi's waist. He dug his head deeper into Lavi's chest and closed his eyes. Lavi's skin was so soft, and being under the covers with him was so warm, Allen could feel himself drifting out of conciousness...

"Are you falling asleep?"

Allen looked up and saw Lavi staring at him with a blank expression. "Am I that comfortable, beansprout?"

Allen tried pulling away but Lavi's hold on him was too tight. After a couple fruitless efforts, Allen gave up. He was too hungry and too tired to fight Lavi. Lavi looked at him and said, "You're so cute when you're tired..." Allen started to blush.

He buried his face in Lavi's chest again to keep Lavi from seeing his face. "Awww come on, Allen, lemme see!

" No!"

Lavi moved his hand down to Allen's chin and tipped his face up so that he could see the red-faced boy.

"See, this isn't so bad."

Allen lay there, looking into Lavi's emerald eyes. Allen wanted to look away because he was so embarrassed. Lavi's smile became wider by the second, and Allen just wanted to melt away. How could he have put himself in this position?

All he could do was close his eyes, shut tight. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. Allen started wiggling to get free, but it was too late. Lavi, seconds later, pulled away and loosened his grip on Allen.

Allen immediately got out of the bed and stood up, facing away from Lavi. "W-what was that, Lavi?" Allen said, ouraged at what had just taken place. Lavi didn't answer.

Allen turned around, once again red in the face. Lavi was just sitting there staring at him, smiling. "Y-you're a pervert, Lavi!" Lavi still didn't move or speak. That smile still on his face.

Allen walked over to Lavi's bed. "Answer me, you idiot!" Lavi sat up. "Why don't you come sit on my lap, Allen?"

Allen was surprised at this request. "What? After what you just did?"

"Relax, beansprout, I was just trying to help you relax."

"That was making my heart race!

"That was only the beginning."

Allen was confused. "The beginning?"

"Come sit on my lap."

Allen was curious. He sat down on Lavi's lap, with his back on Lavi's chest. "Nope, this will not do." said Lavi. "Turn around." Allen did as he was told and turned around, one leg on each side of Lavi. He put his arms around Lavi's neck to keep from falling. Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen and said, "This will only work if you agree to cooperate with me." Allen nodded, "But, only if Ican say when to stop if I get a little uncomfortable." Lavi nodded.

Lavi leaned in and kissed Allen again, this time less force was required since Allen wasn't resisiting. Allen could feel Lavi trying to gain entrance to his mouth, so he parted his lips. The two boys sat on the edge of the bed, just making out.

Lavi leaned back and fell down on the bed, with Allen on top of him. Lavi rolled over and was on top of Allen at this point. They parted lips both taking time to get soem oxygen. Lavi stood up and looked over Allen. He leaned over and started to unbutton Allen's shirt. At the last button, Lavi pulled Allen's shirt wide open and started to kiss his chest.

"L-lavi... I still don't see how this is gonna help me relax..."

"You gotta be patient, Allen, we've barely started."

Allen sighed and shut his eyes, letting Lavi do all of the work. Suddenly he felt a tug at his pants. 'Lavi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lavi looked up at Allen who was now wide eyed, mouth open and staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you undressing me!"

"It's part of the process. You said that you would cooperate, remember?"

"Yeah, and you said that you'd stop when I got uncomfortable!"

Lavi sighed and stood up. "Fine. Go back to your own bed, beansprout." Allen could see that had upset Lavi. Allen slipped off his pants while he was still on Lavi's bed, now only in his boxers. He grabbed onto Lavi's pants and yanked his down, too. While pulling his pants down, Allen had pulled Lavi's boxers down, by accident, leaving him exposed in front of Allen.

Allen couldn't stop staring. "Lavi, I-"

Lavi put his finger to Allen's lips. He startled to chuckle. "It's okay, beansprout, this just means that I'll have to get even."

"Even?" Allen was confused.

Lavi, as quick as lightning, placed his hands on either side of Allen's boxers and began to pull. Allen tried to escape while holding them up, but Lavi was too much for him. Lavi successfully pulled Allen's pants off and flipped him over, holding Allen by his wrists.

Allen wriggled trying to hide himself, but couldn't do anything. Lavi took this time to survey the moving boy beneath him. "Allen, your hips are so womanly."

"Lavi, stop it! This is already embarrassing enough."

"May I continue?"

Allen stared up at Lavi, who stared back into his eyes. Lavi leaned down and kissed Allen again, this time, deeper. When Allen stopped resisting, Lavi let go of Allen's wrists and moved his hands to rest on the bed. Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi and pulled himself up so that he was sitting.

Lavi pulled Allen up off of the bed so that the both of the were standing. Lavi placed his hands on Allen's sholders and walked him against the wall. Lavi's hands let go of Allen's shoulders and began to roam Allen's body. Allen broke away from the kiss and he looked away to catch some air.

"Lavi, this feels great and all, but should we really be doing this?"

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Well... for one, we're both guys. Two, you're 18 and I'm 15."

"So?"

"Lavi, what's your IQ?"

Lavi removed Allen's arms from around his neck and pushed Allen into the wall harder. "Fine." Lavi walked over to his clothing and picked it up.

Allen ran at Lavi and knocked him onto the bed. Allen was on top again. Lavi pushed him off. "I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want to do." Lavi stood up. Allen walked up to him and said "Lavi, I wanna do this. Please." He then wrapped his arms around Lavi again. Lavi leaned over and lifted Allen up. Allen wrapped his legs around Lavi and started to kiss him while Lavi sat down on the bed.

Lavi broke away and sighed. "Okay, this is starting to get a bit boring."

"What? I thought that we were having a good time!"

"No, YOU'RE having a good time."

"Okay. Well, then what do we do now?"

Lavi shoved Allen onto the bed. "Okay, Allen, cooperate." Lavi took three fingers and put them to Allen's mouth.

"What do you expect me to do with these?"

Lavi's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, you're a virgin!"

'What?! What's that supposed to mean!"

Lavi laughed. 'You've never had sex."

"S-so?"

"Okay, I'll try to make this as painless as possible. Stick these in your mouth."

"Why?"

"It's gonna hurt a lot if you don't."

"Ugh. Fine." Allen let Lavi put his fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, getting them extremely wet. Allen suddenly took them out of his mouth. "There."

Lavi pressed one finger to Allen's entrance. "Allen, you might wanna close your eyes and... hold on to the sheets." Allen did as he was told and shut his eyes while gripping the sheets. Suddenly he felt Lavi's finger enter.

"Ugh- Lavi!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, keep going..."

Lavi started moving his finger in and out before inserting another finger. Allen began to pant. "Hm, getting a little excited, are we?" asked Lavi.

"Huh? What are you-" Allen saw his manhood sticking straight up. "I-I... uh..."

Lavi chuckled. '"It's okay, I am too. In fact, I've been dreaming about this moment for so long, it's finally coming true."

"You've been fantasizing about a -ugh- fifteen year old? You -ugh- pedophile."

"Allen, be nice. I'm doing this for you, okay?"

"More like to me. -ugh-"

Lavi inserted the last finger and stretched Allen's entrance. When Lavi decided that Allen was stretch enough, he removed his fingers and put his member at Allen's entrance.

"Allen."

"Hm?"

"This... is gonna hurt at first, but it'll feel real good as we go on, okay?"

Allen nodded and grabbed tightly the sheets as Lavi's head entered. "Lavi, don't stop there!" Lavi pushed in all the way.

"Oh god- this hurts so much!" Allen couldn't breathe.

Lavi pulled out. "I can't do this to you, Allen. It's too painful for you."

Allen sat up. "Lavi, finish what you started."

'I-I don't know... I can't do this..."

"Do it. Lavi, come on, my body is craving it now, you have to! There's no turning back!"

Lavi pushed Allen back on the bed, grabbed Allen's hips, and entered his body again.

Allen gasped for air again.

"Allen, I'm not sure about this..."

Allen shut his eyes tight. He took a deep breath. "Come on Lavi. I'm waiting."

Lavi began to move in and out of Allen very slowly. Allen was breathing heavily and and Lavi heard a himmoaning beneath him. "It doesn't hurt still, does it?"

"It feels wonderful..."

Lavi picked up the pace at little, going deeper each time.

"Ugh! Lavi, there! That's it!"

Allen leaned his head back and shut his eyes tight. Lavi hit the same spot over and over, harder each each. Allen began to push back against Lavi's thrusts. Allen was moaning very loudly at this point. Lavi was breathing deeply and slamming into Allen with incredible force.

"Lavi... I feel... weird..."

Lavi smiled and leaned over Allen to kiss him. He made out with Allen as Allen moaned into his mouth. Lavi parted their lips shortly for Allen to get a little air. Lavi tried to be considerate, knowing that this was Allen's first time.

Lavi was bending over to kiss Allen again when Allen's eyes widened and Allen let out a long loud moan, releasing all over his and Lavi's chest.

Lavi could tell that Allen was done since he grew limp, but Lavi wasn't finished. Lavi shut his eyes tight and let out a deep sigh before releasing inside of Allen. Lavi rode it out for as long as he could, but wonderful things can only last for so long.

Lavi pulled out and pulled tissues out from his bag. Allen looked at Lavi confused. "I uh... use them when you're gone."

"Lavi... D-do you think about me?"

Lavi laughed. "Honestly, Allen, yeah. I told you that I've dreamed about this moment for so long."

"Does- does this change anything between us?"

"I don't know, does it?"

The room fell silent as the two boys look at each other.

"My body is your when you need it, Lavi."

"Um... okay. Put some clothing on, but clean yourself up first." Lavi handed him some tissues and kissed him on the forehead. "I like you Allen, I really do."

Allen got dressed and fell asleep in Lavi's bed. Normally, Lavi would have been cool with this, but Allen was stretched across the entire bed, so Lavi picked Allen up bridal style and rested him n his own bed. Lavi decided that it would be best to sleep will Allen after what he had just done to him and not to mention his own bed was filthy from their actions. He would also keep Allen warm. He climbed under the covers with Allen and cuddled him until the next morning.

When the two boys got up the next morning, Lavi and Allen messed around for a little bit before heading out onto the town. 


	2. Chapter 2

Allen and Lavi were walking through the small town together. "Um... Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Should we go back for Yuu?"

"No. He's kind of a jerk, that last thing that I'd want to do is walk through the town with that ass."

Lavi and Allen went to a small cafe to get some food. After Allen finished his food, Lavi looked at him amazed. Allen looked up. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, I've just never seen anyone get that much food before. Have you been this hungry since last night, because you take 'eating a horse' to literal terms..."

"What are you talking about? I usually eat more than this."

Lavi smiled at Allen. "You never cease to amaze me, beansprout. Especially after last night." Allen began to blush. "L-lavi... don't talk about that in public..."

"Hm? Why? We don't know any of the people here, and besides, that was a one night thing wasn't it? I just did that to help you become relaxed, remember? Unless you thought that it was something more than that, did you?"

"I guess you're right... but it's still uncomfortable to talk about that kind of thing in public. Especially since we're both guys."

Lavi looked deep into Allen's eyes. "I didn't realise." Allen was surprised. "Didn't realise what?" Lavi looked slightly upset at this point. "You... you thought that it meant more than just trying to help you out..." Allen started to blush a little. "N-no I didn't! I just told you that I didn't! Besides, it sure didn't seem that way after you told me how you had been wanting to do that to me for so long, you bastard! What was I supposed to think?" Lavi's eyes widened and he whispered "Woah, keep it down, Allen, people are starting to look! Listen, I can understand how you would be confused, but in all honesty, I... don't have sexual feelings toward you. I just wanted to know what it would be like to do that with you... you're so small and cute."

Allen looked away from Lavi this time. "Stop calling me cute, it's annoying. Look, when you decide that I'm not a sex doll, give me call, but until then, I'm out of here." Allen stood up and threw some money down on the table. "This should cover my meal." Allen then started waking away. "Where are you going, beansprout?"

Allen turned around and looked at Lavi. "First of all, it's Allen. A-L-L-E-N. And don't worry about where I'm going. You probably just want to know so that you can come and trick me into having sex with you again. Pedophile." With those last words said, Allen walked out of the restraunt, leaving a broken Lavi behind. Lavi truly felt that Allen was the cutest thing he had ever seen, but he wasn't sure whether he had feelings towards him.

Allen walked through the streets, his face full of anger. He decided to just go back to the hotel room and sleep it off. He got changed into more appropriate sleeping attire, then hopped under the covers.

Allen was of course visited by a dream. In his dream he saw Lavi was standing in front of him. Lavi walked forward and told Allen that he was ready to use his body. Allen was no longer furious with Lavi and laid down on the ground. Lavi got down on his hands and knees and began to kiss Allen.

Suddenly, Allen felt stroking. His eyes bolted open. Someone... was touching him. Allen averted his eyes downward and of course saw a hand on his member. He hoped that it wasn't Lavi, but when he looked over he then wished that it was.

Kanda let go and looked at Allen, smirking. Allen said "Just who in the hell do you think you are? You can't come into someone else's room and rub their dick while they're sleeping." Allen tried to get up and slap Kanda, but couldn't for some reason. Then he noticed that he was tied to the bed. "Kanda, what the f-"

Kanda placed tape on Allen's mouth. Then he spoke, "So, you think that I'm an asshole, huh? Well, you're gonna think that I'm a real asshole after this." Kanda went and unbuttoned Allen's shirt. Allen could do nothing but give muffled screams.

Kanda slapped Allen. "Shut up. Do you wanna know why I'm doing this? I'll tell you, I heard what you said about me earlier, and you need to learn your place. I already know what you and Lavi did last night, just by what I heard and the look of those sheets over there, so you shouldn't be new to this. Too bad, I wanted to make this as painful as possible."

Allen glared at Kanda. Kanda was pretty messed up to have to go this far to teach someone a lesson. He couldn't believe that Kanda was going to go through with this. Kanda began scratching and biting Allen all over his torso. Allen screamed out in pain and got slapped each time he did. It was hard to keep quiet when someone was torturing you.

"I hope you don't mind when I take you dry. Then again, you can't really disagree with me. I'm going to do it anyway, whether you want it or not." Allen began crying. "What's wrong, do you miss Lavi? Is he usually the one who does this kind of stuff to you? But gentler, huh? Oh well. I can't wait humiliate you."

Allen was so afraid of this happening, but it was inevitable. Allen just prayed that Lavi could somehow stop this...

What Allen feared the worse was about to happen. Kanda started pulling down Allen's pants. Allen could kick and somehow get Kanda off, but it wasn't enough. Kanda took hold of Allen's boxers when he stopped for a second and looked back.

Allen looked over to see if he could see Lavi, but there was no one there. Kanda turned back to Allen and laughed. Kanda put a blindfold on Allen right before saying, "I'll remove your underpants just as soon as I can get undressed, myself. You'll feel me but not see me. I'm sure that this is hell for you." Kanda then put in ear plugs on Allen.

This was hell. Allen couldn't speak, hear, or talk, and Kanda was in the the room getting undressed this very moment. Allen tried to calm down, ready for the worst. His blindfold was removed and he was looking into the face of Lavi. Allen cried even heavier tears. He knew that Lavi would come, he just had to be patient. Lavi started speaking but Allen couldn't hear him. Lavi took the tape off of his mouth and started kissing Allen. Allen didn't want this, either.

Allen started trying to shake free, and Lavi backed up. Once again he was talking. "What? I can't hear you! He put ear plugs in my ears." Lavi went and removed them, and then went and untied Allen. Allen went and put his clothing back on. Lavi saw the scratch and bite marks on Allen's torso. "Let me kiss those and make them better," Lavi said. He approached Allen who pushed him away.

"No, Lavi. If I let you kiss my wounds then I'll be asking for sex which is the last thing that I want to do right now. Where's Kanda?"

"Oh, that bastard? I beat the shit out of him and sent him back to his room. How dare he try to tap what he knew was mine?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your body is mine. It's what you said yourself. You're right, I will use it for sexual reasons but only with your permission. So..." Lavi walked towards Allen with his arms open. Allen pushed him away. "Not right now. I... need some time to think about whether or not I have feelings toward you, Lavi..."

Lavi looked at Allen. "Allen. I like you. What I said earlier was a mistake. I really do like you, I said it last night. Please forgive me."

Allen wasn't sure if he was ready to give Lavi another chance after everything he said that afternoon, but Lavi did just save him from being raped by Kanda. "The thing is..." Allen started, " what I felt last night could be real, but I don't know if I can continue knowing that you were using me last night for your own sexual intentions. I was really hurt by what you told me this afternoon, and I don't think last night was love at all. I think that it was just... meaningless."

"Beansprout, I don't know what I'm feeling myself, but only one more try can tell me."

"Lavi... I have feelings, too, and I don't think that you realise that. I can't continue doing this with you when I know that your feelings aren't true." Allen walked into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit to clean his wounds. "Fine." Allen hated hearing Lavi say this, because this meant that Lavi was ready for Allen but Allen wasn't ready him, which pissed Lavi off. Allen heard zipping.

He rushed out of the bathroom, thinking that Lavi was packing. "Lavi!"

Lavi was sitting on the bed in his boxers, holding the container of tissues. He looked over at Allen. "Unless you wanna watch," he said," I suggest that you leave the room.

Allen couldn't believe what Lavi was about to do. "Oh my... um... go about your business, I'll just stick around in the bathroom here." Lavi shrugged his shoulders and began lowering his boxers. The first time Allen saw Lavi's lower half was a mistake, and it wasn't going to happen again. Allen ran back into the bathroom, but left the door open.

Although Allen didn't want to see, he was eager to hear. He stood with both of his palms on the counter, listening to Lavi's breathing. He was careful to remain still so that he could hear everything. "Allen..." Allen didn't answer since he knew that it was part of Lavi's fantasy. Allen peaked out of the doorway to see Lavi's head thrown back, eyes closed, on the bed, okay with Allen in the room. He was mesmerized. Allen could not draw his eyes away, and just watched. Allen could tell that his body was ready for Lavi at this point. It exciting to Allen to know that he was the reason Lavi was doing this to himself. Allen pulled his pants and underwear off. He was glad to free a painful erection that he had.

He walked over to the bed where Lavi lay, saying Allen's name over and over, slowly getting faster. Allen grabbed his hand. Lavi's eyes opened and he spotted a blushing Allen. "Beansprout... you came around..." Allen leaned toward Lavi and gave him one kiss on the lips before sitting on Lavi's lap. Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and placed himself on top of Lavi's erection. Lavi set Allen down on the bed. "Hold on a sec."

Allen began to whine. He was ready and Lavi gets up and leaves. Lavi, seconds later, came back with a bottle which he poured a little on his member. "Okay, Allen. All set." Allen wrapped around Lavi's neck again and positioned himself. Allen looked at Lavi for signal. Lavi nodded. Allen moved down, slowly inching himself till he took in all of Lavi. Lavi grabbed Allen's hips to help him move and closed his eyes.

Allen tried to find his spot again, but no luck. Instead, he leaned in and deep kissed Lavi. Lavi was moaning more than Allen was, which surprised Allen, but was arousing him. He was doing this to Lavi. It was all him. Nobody else. Lavi only wanted him, and he was the only one who could please him. Allen felt powerful. Until something caught his eye.

Allen looked to the corner where the door was and saw Yuu standing there. Watching. 'Oh god, Lavi forgot to lock door.' No matter, Allen was not going to stop what he was doing with Lavi to kick Kanda out. In fact, Allen felt more aroused with Kanda watching. Allen decided to make a show out of it.

He broke their kiss and told Lavi to keep his eyes shut. This would keep him from seeing Kanda watching them. Allen began to kiss Lavi's chest and stretched a little bit to reach and lick Lavi's ear. Allen moved all over Lavi's body, kissing and licking every inch of bare skin he could find. "Allen... I can't take much more of this..." said Lavi.

"Okay, Lavi. I get it. One... two... three!" The two boys released at the same time. Lavi was riding it out while Allen placed his hands on Lavi's shoulders and turned his body slightly, looking straight at Kanda with a smirk on his face. " This is what real love-making looks like," said Allen. Kanda left the room and Allen turned back to Lavi just as he was opening his eyes.

"What'd you say?"

"That. Was. Awesome. Lavi, you're the best." loud enough for Kanda to hear.

A grin spread across Lavi's face. "Yeah, thanks for that, beansprou- I mean Allen." Lavi started kissing Allen. " You really do have such a nice little body. I think I'm falling for you Allen, so please don't break my heart." Allen gulped. "Do you... love me now, Lavi?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me, now that I showed you that I can please you? Only me, and no one else?"

Lavi laughed. "I wouldn't say that you're the only one who can please me, but no one else cold do it quite like you do."

Allen was hurt a little by this, but also complimented.

"Allen."

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering when you were going to get off of my dick..."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Allen got up off of Lavi, but moved his mouth to Lavi's member and began sucking.

"Ugh... Allen? What are you doing?"

"You don't like it?"

"I do, but it was kinda... unexpected..."

"I wanna taste you, Lavi." Allen went back to sucking off Lavi. "Allen, if you're gonna do that, then get as much as you can." Allen began taking in more of Lavi, bobbing up and down. "Oh... Allen... I'm... ugh!" Lavi came in Allen's mouth. Allen lifted his head up and looked at Lavi.

"I swallowed it all. Are you proud?"

"You punk. Go take a shower."

"Not unless you come with me."

"O-okay..."

So Lavi and Allen got in the shower together and didn't try much since both were sexually exhausted. Afterwards they both went to bed in Allen's bed facing each other. Eventually, in the middle of the night, Lavi returned to his own bed since Allen kept talking in his sleep which was driving Lavi nuts.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen and Lavi woke up the next morning and both got dressed. They headed out for their mission.

"So, after the evidence I've gather, we should come across a cave which will give us what we want," said Lavi. Both of them were walking through a forest. Allen wanted to hold Lavi's hand, but faught the urge by telling himself to be serious since they were out doing their job. Finally, they came across a cave.

"After you," said Allen. Lavi sternly nodded and cautiously walked in.

"Allen?" said Lavi as he continued deeper into the cave.

"Hm?"

"Um... do you notice anything...weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh... well other than the fact that it's light as day in here even with as far as we walked..."

"Hm. You're right."

At this observation, suddenly all of the light was gone. Neither could see.

"A-Allen... where are you?"

No answer.

"Allen, not cool."

Still no answer.

"Ugh, fine! I'll just continue by myself since you seem to think that this is a game."

Lavi still didn't get an answers. It was completely silent. Suddenly it echoed farther down the cave.

"Lavi!"

"Allen?" Lavi ran down the long hallway. Even tohugh he couldn't see, he had to find Allen. He was in trouble.

"Allen!"

"Lavi! Don't come any closer!"

What? What was Allen saying?

"Um... Excuse me?"

Silence. Lavi was starting to get tired of Allen's game.

"Listen, Allen, this isn't a joke. Where are you." "Lavi, I'm being serious!" What the hell? What did Lavi do? "I uh- don't know what to say. What is this all of the sudden-" "God, Lavi, will you just shut up and listen to me!"

At this point Lavi was irritated. "Run that by me again, shortstack?"

"Lavi, sometimes you're just so stupid! Why don't you just leave like the piece of trash you are!"

"I- uh- I-"

"You what? You didn't think I actually liked you, did you? I used you the same way you used me." Lavi turned around and started walking away. Allen was behind him and began talking again. "You turn your back to me now, even after all I wanted that first night was for you to do that?" Lavi began to walk forward until he felt a hand grab him.

"Let go of me, Allen!" "I- L-Lavi... I need... help... akuma..."

Akuma?

"What?"

Suddenly the lights when on. Lavi saw what Allen was talking about. Before him was a rather large akuma who was holding Allen by hhis left arm and legs and around his head. What was holding Allen down seemed to have fused with him slightly.

"L-Lavi... I can't... move..."

Lavi pulled out his hammer. "Little hammer, big hammer, grow grow grow!"

Lavi had to find a way to not hit Allen with his attack. He was going to go over head when

"I... don't love you, Lavi..."

Lavi stopped for a second. "Allen, is that realyl you talking?" "Ah! Lavi!" The akuma began tightening its grip as it lowered Allen, who was still attached to it.

"Prepare to fight your friend."

Lavi was confused. He looked over to Allen whose eyes seemed to cange from silver to dark grey. What was happening. Lavi had to attack quick. He jumped in the air only to be blocked by a jumping Allen who had hs gun pointed straight at Lavi. "Wha- what the hell, Allen?" Lavi shielded himself with his hammer as he returned to ground and Allen's gun began to light up.

'I can't fight like this... I gotta get Allen unattached from this thing- quick.'

"Lavi- I want to kill you."

Lavi had no choice but to get Allen out of the way. He swung his hammer at Allen and knocked him into the cave wall. Allen hit the wall rather hard. Lavi stopped for a second. 'Maybe... I hit him a little TOO hard?'

The akuma began to shake Allen's body. "Get up, you idiot! You have to fight him for me!" The akuma turned around to see Lavi once again in the air with his hammer. He hit the akuma who disintegrated immediately. Hammer shrinking back to normal size, Lavi ran over to Allen and lifted him up over his shoulders.

When they returned home, Lavi set Allen on his bed. 'That bastard.' Lavi turned around and left the room.

Hours later Allen awoke. He sat up and had an excrutiatiing pain in his upper back. 'What the hell happened?' Allen looked over and saw a note on his nightstand. He picked it up and read it.

"You know, if you only wanted to have sex with me, you could have just said so. I don't appreciate being used. I know I did it to you but it doesn't feel so great on the receiving end. I'm going back to headquarters. I might see you there if I decide to talk to you again. I can't believe that you would make me love you and then say all of those things to me. Love was new to me as it was to you, Allen. As a bookman, I don't ever get to experience these kind of things. Why did my first love have to be a boy? Well, I don't love you. Anymore. Not after all of that.

-Lavi  
P.S. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

Sooooooo that concludes that chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I think that it is time to turn this into an actual story... hm?


	4. Ending D:

I actually started a new story hehe... I don't really like how this one started out so... go here:

s/8537803/1/I-Wasnt-Born-to-be-Lonely


End file.
